¿Será que me estoy enamorando?
by Cerdo Volador
Summary: Es un oneshoot, por favor leanlo, se los ruego! y dejen reviews nn


Título: ¿Será que me estoy enamorando?  
  
Por fin la guerra había terminado, el gran héroe Harry Potter logró derrotar a Lord Voldemort.  
  
(Harry)  
  
Ya terminó todo, no habrá más sorpresas desagradables cada fin de curso, no más inocentes muertos, no más dementores o mortifagos, pero lo que es peor: en un par de semanas me graduó de la escuela, Hogwarts desaparecerá de mi vida.  
  
¿Ron y Hermione?  
  
Ellos ya no me necesitan, no ahora que han formalizado su compromiso. Me quedé solo de nuevo...  
  
Aparece Seamos emocionado para preguntarme que haré después de la graduación, me voy antes de contestarle. Nada me entusiasma, no como antes. Es ahora que me doy cuenta de que desde siempre estuve muerto en vida al recibir mi carta y conocer a tanta gente nueva fue como si me dieran choques electricos que me recargaron el tiempo necesario para desempeñar mi tarea: ser un arma.  
  
Y es que eso eh sido, aunque la gente no lo acepte abiertamente –imagino que por respeto- desde que tuve un año pase a ser el arma de Dumbledore para deshacerme de Voldemort, pero ahora... ¿Qué será de mi?  
  
Lo sé, sé cual se supone que será mi destino...  
  
Toda arma, luego de ser utilizada es desechada, igual pasará conmigo, ya no soy algo útil, por lo tanto me debo alejar, sé que al principio le dolerá a la gente mi perdida pero ya se acostumbrarán, es lo más correcto...  
  
Aunque me pregunto...  
  
(Snape ¬)  
  
Vaya, ahora que todo terminó dejo de serle útil a Dumbledore y a la orden, ser profesor es lo único que me queda, pero, ahora que lo pienso, ni para eso sirvo, los alumnos me odian y rechazan, los maestros nuevos me tienen miedo o un respeto excesivo.  
  
Que patetico, apenas me doy cuenta de que ya nada me ata a este mundo, lo mejor sería dejarlo, aunque me da miedo, lo confieso...  
  
Aunque me pregunto...  
  
(Harry)  
  
¿Qué se sentirá morir?  
  
(Snape)  
  
¿Qué se sentirá morir?  
  
¡PUUUUUUUUUUM!  
  
Una explosión al fondo del salón me saca de mis pensamientos, sin pensar solo grito el nombre de quien seguro fue.  
  
-¡¡¡LONGBOTOM!!!  
  
Me levanto de mi escritorio pero oh sorpresa, no fue él quien hizo mal la poción, fue Harry Potter.  
  
(Harry)  
  
Genial, justo lo que me faltaba, estaba tan distraido con mis pensamientos que no atendí la poción y explotó, ahora Snape se acerca a mi, estoy... un momento, no siento nada, no estoy asustado, triste, feliz, ¡nada!, no siento nada...  
  
Aunque... pensándolo bien, un castigo no me caería mal, podría distraerme un poco...  
  
(Snape)  
  
Me acerco al pequeño, lo miró a los ojos y me siento mal al darme cuenta de que están opacos, no es la misma mirada de antes, parece viejo y cansado, ¿Qué tonterias estoy diciendo?  
  
Tiene solo 17 años... eso es lo que me... ¿preocupa?  
  
Sí me preocupa mucho, a esa edad debería estar enamorado de la vida, andar sonriendo tomado de la mano de alguna niña deberia estar como Weasley, pero él no... me doy cuenta de que no esta asustado por el regaño, solo cansado... muy cansado.  
  
Abro mi boca para darle algún castigo pero soy interrumpido por la voz –aumentada mágicamente- de Dumbledore.  
  
-Se le avisa a todo el profesorado y alumnado que esta noche se celebrará una fiesta de gala en honor a Harry Potter por haber derrotado a Lord Voldemort. Por esta razón, se cancelan todas las clases de este día y mañana es sabado así que ¡disfruten plenamente su fiesta!  
  
Con una sonrisa sarcastica miró a Potter, esta sonrojado al escuchar los multiples cuchicheos de las chicas y las palmadas de apoyo que reciben, les digo que pueden salir, él me mira con esas grandes esmeraldas que tiene por ojos esperando que diga la cantidad de puntos menos o minimo el castigo que le daré, yo doy la media vuelta para irme a mi escritorio a revisar tareas.  
  
(Harry)  
  
¿Qué fue eso? Snape no me ha castigado, tal vez él también vaya a empezar a tratarme diferente por haber acabado con Voldemort, pero yo no quiero eso, ¿es mucho pedir ser tratado como alguien normal?  
  
Me acerco al escritorio de mi profesor y le miro insistentemente, puedo apreciar con su perlada piel con más detenimiento –nunca lo había visto de cerca, bueno, solo un par de veces, pero o estaba sin lentes o muy asustado, así que no cuenta- miro su pecho bien formado y recuerdo como cuando estaba en sexto me abrazó para transportarme a casa antes de que me llegara la maldición asesina. Esa fue su sentencia de muerte, el Lord nunca lo perdonó, pero lo hizo por salvarme... lo hizo ¿por mi?  
  
Levanta su mirada, es hermosa... un momento ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! Pero es que esos ojos negros me hipnotizan, no dice nada esperando a que sea yo quien le diga por que estoy ahí después de clases... ¡Maldición! ¡Me estoy sonrojando! Pero ¿Por qué?  
  
¿Será que me estoy enamorando?  
  
(Snape)  
  
Ya lleva un buen rato mirandome, parece que me quiere decir algo por lo que levanto la mirada, nos vemos a los ojos, puedo apreciar que un pequeño brillo empieza a aparecer de nuevo en ellos, es simplemente hermoso... ¿hermoso? Creo que esa poción que explotó me dañó el cerebro... un momento... ¿se esta sonrojando?  
  
Siento una gran felicidad en mi pecho ¿Qué sera esta sensación? Me pongo de pie y me le acerco sin quitarle la mirada de encima, sin saber muy bien lo que hago me doy cuenta de que me le acerco peligrosamente al oído para murmurarle.  
  
-Creo que esta vez se salvó señor Potter, mejor vayase, debe estar presentable para la fiesta que se hará en su honor.  
  
La verdad no sé como le estoy haciendo, solo sé que lo tomé de los hombros para llevarlo con suavidad a la puerta de mi aula, lo dejo afuera antes de cerrar y sentarme en mi escritorio.  
  
¿Por qué hice eso? ¿Por qué me porté tan... amable con el chico? ¿Por qué me siento tan feliz?  
  
¿Será que me estoy enamorando?  
  
Creo que necesito pensar.  
  
(Harry)  
  
Estoy muy nervioso, se me esta acercando mucho, siento su respiración en mi oreja, deseo abrazarlo y besarlo en este mismo instante... ¡puaj! ¿Yo besando a Severus Snape?  
  
Es asqueroso ¿no?... pues la verdad es que no suena tan descabellada la idea... me detengo al escuchar que me dice que esta vez me salvé, pone sus manos en mis hombros -se siente tan bien este contacto- me lleva delicadamente a la puerta y la cierra a mi espalda.  
  
Sin saber muy bien como me voy al lago.  
  
Creo que necesito pensar.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
(Aun Harry)  
  
Ya falta muy poco para la fiesta, he pasado toda la tarde aquí, en una parte alejada y sombría del lago que solo yo frecuento. Me dirijo a la torre de Gryffindor donde sin hablarle a nadie me doy un rápido baño y buscó mi túnica de gala dentro del baúl. Al fin la encuentro y me la pongo, ni siquiera me veo en el espejo, después de todo no quiero impresionar a nadie en especial ¿no?  
  
Regreso sobre mis pasos al acordarme de él, intento domar mi cabello pero solo consigo hacer que se ponga más rebelde, me miro en el espejo evaluandome, la verdad no me veo tan mal, esta túnica que me regaló Sirius luego de que comprobaron su inocencia y salió del velo -larga historia- me queda bien, es de terciopelo negro con hilos de plata, aun recuerdo lo feliz que estaba cuando me vistaba... claro que la felicidad me duró poco, ya que un mes después murió al igual que Remus. Sus muertes me duelen, lo admito, pero ya no tanto, sé que murieron felices y luchando... un honor.  
  
-¿Qué tanto te ves Harry? Se hace tarde.  
  
-Ya voy Ron.  
  
Sonrió al bajar las escaleras tras él y ver el tierno beso que le da a Hermione, haré hasta lo imposible para estar feliz esta noche... por ellos...  
  
-Te ves feliz Harry ¡que bueno!  
  
-Es cierto además se arregló bastante, la pregunta es ¿Para quién te arreglaste así? ¿no crees Hermione?  
  
-Tienes razón, parece que nuestro pequeño Harry esta enamorado, no hay duda, mira sus ojos...  
  
-00 ¡Ya basta!  
  
-Jejeje claro Harry, pero no olvides presentarnosla.  
  
-¿Quién será...?  
  
-No les importa...  
  
-¡Lo aceptó!  
  
-¡Callense!, será mejor que me vaya.  
  
-Sí, no la hagas esperar...  
  
-Ya dejalo Ron.  
  
-OK, yo solo bromeaba, no te enojes hermano.  
  
-Tranquilo, sé que solo jugaban, pero ya vamonos.  
  
(Snape)  
  
Dumbledore acaba de mandarme vía lechuza una túnica de gala azul obscuro con botones plateados y una nota e indicandome que no puedo faltar al baile. Condenado anciano, sabe como convencerme. Me baño y me visto, ahora que duré tanto tiempo alejado de los calderos -estuve en la enfermería por la última batalla- mi cabello ya no esta grasoso, pero la verdad eso no me importa, después de todo solo voy a cumplir.  
  
La imagen de Potter viene a mi cabeza, desde esta tarde no puedo sacarlo de mi mente y ese calor en mi pecho sigue haciendose más poderoso ¿Por qué?  
  
Muevo mi cabeza para alejarlo de ella y me dirijo al gran comedor que esta lleno de alumnos bailando, es aburrido.  
  
Me voy a la mesa más alejada del barullo luego de saludar a Albus, duro ahí veinte minutos hasta que ya harto me alejo hacia el lago. Veo un brillo causado por algún hechizo, sacó mi varita mientras me acerco.  
  
(Harry)  
  
Fue poco el tiempo que duré en el baile, Dumbledore dijo unas palabras y me agradeció infinitamente por haber librado al mundo del peor mago de todos los tiempos y bla bla bla... basura, apenas dejé de ser el centro de atención -unas niñas me rodearon exigiendome que bailara con ellas- y me salí, ahora estoy en mi sitio del lago, escucho unas pisadas, volteo y veo a Sabini Blaise, quien me mira con odio.  
  
-Vaya, el famoso Harry Potter huye de su fiesta ¿es que te aburriste?  
  
-Ya dejame.  
  
-Te he visto triste ¿es que acaso extrañas a tu amigo Draco?  
  
-.....................  
  
-Ja, por suerte él ya murió ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejarnos para unirse a ustedes?  
  
-Es obvio que él sí usó su cerebro. Ahora muevete, quiero pasar.  
  
-Maldito, lo pagarás.  
  
Me ha lanzado un hechizo aturdidor, que -gracias a mis peleas con el innombrable- casi no me afecta, dejandome un poco cansado y atontado, intento levantar mi varita pero él me la quita con un expeliarmus, ya sin varita me da un fuerte puñetazo en el pomulo derecho, siento dolor pero no estoy enojado, es más, tal vez este chico me ahorre el trabajo de asesinarme, sería muy útil.  
  
No ofrezco ninguna resistencia hasta que siento una presencia que se acerca, me concentró y me doy cuenta de quien es, él me mira, noto que esta preocupado, le sonrío.  
  
(Snape)  
  
Llego por fin al lugar del que salió la luz del hechizo, me acercó lentamente y lo que veo me deja frío, ahí esta él.  
  
Harry Potter esta siendo golpeado por un estudiante de mi casa, lo extraño es que no ofrece resistencia alguna, su varita esta a un par de centímetros de él. No me muevo de mi sitio, estoy asustado, no mejor dicho estoy aterrado, no quiero que le pase nada, no a él.  
  
Abre los ojos y me mira, noto cierta sorpresa al verme asustado, me sonríe, sus ojos toman un brillo plateado al mirar al chico, quien se asusta al notar el cambio de su victima, no se puede mover.  
  
Harry se levanta y toma su varita, el chico aún no se puede mover.  
  
-No le hice nada profesor, solo lo inmovilicé, será mejor que lo llevemos a la enfermería, conforme vaya recuperando el movimiento sentirá un gran dolor.  
  
-Si es así, creo que merece quedarse donde está, ese será su castigo por atacarlo.  
  
Me mira con los ojos -que ya volvieron a la normalidad- abiertos como platos. Parece un ángel. Me fijo bien en su labio que esta sangrando. Es impresionante que solo presente esa herida, después de todo fue golpeado muchas veces y sé que Blaise no es nada débil.  
  
-Acompañeme Potter.  
  
-Sí señor.  
  
Lo conduzco a mis aposentos, al entrar sonrío discretamente al ver como mira todo impresionado.  
  
-Sientese.  
  
Con un poco de sorpresa se sienta en un cómodo sillón para dos personas -mi sillón favorito- y me mira como preguntandome para que lo lleve ahí. Lo ignoro olímpicamente y me dirijo a un cajón del que sacó un pequeño tarro con crema para su herida.  
  
-¿Qué hacía en el lago Potter? Debería estar celebrando, sigue siendo un héroe... -Maldito sea mi sarcasmo. Me fijo en su mirada que vuelve a perder un poco de su brillo (que aumentó mucho desde la tarde) y con una voz que sonaba cansada (denotando toda la madurez que obtuvo antes de tiempo) me contesta.  
  
-Ser asesino no estaba en mi plan de vida.  
  
Sonrío ante esa actitud tan madura que toma a veces.  
  
-¿Puedo saber el motivo de su sonrisa señor?  
  
-Lo que pasa es que a veces pareciera que tienes la edad de Dumbledore. -contesto sin rodeos ni sarcasmos, cosa que nos impresiona a los dos. Decido volver a lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
Me siento a su lado y abro envase, meto dos de mis dedos llenandolos con esa pomada, que unto con delicadeza en su labio es corta la herida por lo que termino rápido, lo siento temblar ligeramente ante el contacto y sonrojarse como nunca. Sonrío ante esas expresiones.  
  
-¿Y ahora?  
  
-¿?  
  
-¿Por qué sonríe ahora señor?  
  
-Por que ya lo he comprendido.  
  
-¿Comprendido que?  
  
Lo que siento por usted  
  
-00  
  
(Harry)  
  
Creí que me daría una gran amonestación por dejar así a ese Slytherin, pero en vez de eso ¡me llevó a sus aposentos! Estoy nervioso hablamos un poco pero la verdad no pienso mucho en lo que digo, vuelvo a la realidad cuando lo veo sonreír, se ve como un ángel.  
  
Le pregunto el por que de esa sonrisa, no sé si reírme o no al oir su respuesta. Vuelve a su trabajo con la crema, ¡estoy en las nubes! Es lindo sentirse así, es lindo volver a sentir algo, cualquier sentimiento y es todavía más lindo que ese sentimiento sea la felicidad tan pura que ahora me embarga. Tiemblo y me pongo rojo ante el delicado contacto de sus dedos con mis labios, él vuelve a sonreir. Un poco cohibido le pregunto.  
  
-¿Y ahora?  
  
-¿?  
  
-¿Por qué sonríe ahora señor?  
  
-Por que ya lo he comprendido.  
  
-¿Comprendido que?  
  
Lo que siento por usted  
  
-00  
  
¡¿QUE?! Eso que oí significa que...  
  
(Snape)  
  
Sé que entendió lo que quise decir, se puso más rojo, tal vez cometí un error, seguro él no me corresponde, me siento muy triste ante la perspectiva de no ser correspondido, me levanto dirigiendome a la puerta, mis lágrimas quieren salir -se siente raro, no lloro desde hace diez años o más.  
  
Llego a la puerta y la abro buscando mi libertad, lo que pasa me deja inmóvil.  
  
(Harry)  
  
Estoy muy impresionado al escucharlo, me doy cuenta de que siento lo mismo que él, quien al parecer entendió mal y cree que no es correspondido, miro como se levanta para salir, ¡no puedo dejar que se vaya!  
  
Sin pensarlo mucho voy a su encuentro.  
  
(Snape)  
  
Abro los ojos impresonado al sentir unos calidos labios sobre los mios, ¡él me esta besando! Inconscientemente abro la boca para profundizar el beso, entiende lo que deseo, enreda sus brazos en mi cuello mientras me aferro a su cintura para atraerlo más a mi, es excitante el jugueteo de nuestras lenguas, jamás creí que este muchacho fuera tan apasionado.  
  
(Harry)  
  
La verdad no sé de donde saqué el valor suficiente como para besarlo, pero me emocioné al ver que me correspondía y me abrazaba más fuerte.  
  
¡Oh cielos! Ha dejado de besar mis labios para dirigirse a mi cuello, se siente genial, un pequeño gemido se escapa de mi boca, la cual tapo avergonzado, pero él me quita la mano de la boca y la besa antes de mordisquear mi oreja e indicarme que no le molestan mis... expresiones.  
  
(Snape)  
  
Escucho un gemido salir de sus labios y veo como se tapa la boca avergonzado, ¿no entiende que me gusta que lo haga? Le quito la mano y la beso y le digo que me gusta oírlo, se sonroja más pero se pega más a mi cuerpo.  
  
Lo levanto -es tan liviano- y lo llevo a mi cama, parece asustado pero sonríe, me sonríe.  
  
(Harry)  
  
No puedo pensar claramente entre tantos besos y caricias, siento como me levanta para llevarme a su habitación donde me recuesta tiernamente, estoy asustado -será mi primera vez- pero sonrío al saber que será con él.  
  
(Snape)  
  
Empiezo a quitarme la túnica pero me detiene para comenzar a desnudarme él.  
  
Estoy nervioso  
  
(Harry)  
  
Mi mente se nubla completamente al sentir el pecho de este hombre ahora desnudo.  
  
Él me empieza a quitar la túnica, esta nervioso al igual que yo, lo puedo sentir. Ahora que estamos los dos sin nuestras respectivas prendas, duda un poco antes de besarme con mayor pasión.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
(Snape)  
  
Abro los ojos y dirijo mi mirada a mi pecho en el que descansa el pequeño Harry, le acaricio el pelo y se despierta, acerca su cara a la mía y me besa tiernamente.  
  
-Creí que había soñado.  
  
-Pues ya ves que no.  
  
Al ver su sonrisa me siento con la libertad suficiente para decir lo que siento.  
  
(Harry)  
  
Me alegro al saber que no fue un sueño y que como por arte de magia ya me siento como antes: feliz. Estoy muy feliz al sentir a Severus a mi lado.  
  
Ahora me siento con la libertad suficiente para decir lo que siento.  
  
(Los dos al mismo tiempo)  
  
-Te amo  
  
Por suerte era sábado, ya que ambos estuvieron muy... ocupados todo el día.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
El rincón de cerdo volador.  
  
OK, sé que esta patetico, pero es una idea que me apareció mientras me apuraban para irme a desayunar, por lo que pasaron más de tres horas antes de poder empezar a escribirlo y además, estoy pasando por uno de mis peores bloqueos mentales de toda mi vida ¡Es horrible! Así que no se molesten si se tarda en actualizar el fic llamado "el que lo ama" (un HP/SB) ¡por que es mi culpa! o.  
  
...Son 22 paginas (Que largo ¬¬) pero espero les guste.  
  
....Ya saben, pongo las advertencias hasta el final o  
  
---Los personajes no son mios son de la rica magna y poderosa guru celestial JK Rowling  
  
---Y, por si no se habian dado cuenta uú esto es slash! Para los que no saben que es slash!, les digo que ¡lo investiguen ok, explico ¬¬ son relaciones chico/chico en este caso es un Harry/Severus o un HP/SS como prefieran nn  
  
---No tiene lemon (no sé escribirlo ; ;)  
  
Espero me dejen un review aunque sea por lastima ¿sí? ¬  
  
Me gusta mucho la pareja que hacen Harry y Snape (aunque Snape queda bien con todos y todas uú) ¡ese hombre!...  
  
En fin, gracias por leer y dejar review (solo presiona ese pequeño botón que dice GO, deja algun mensajito y alegrame la vida)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- 


End file.
